Reincarnation Of Arthur Pendragon, The Silver Knight
by Hector Flores
Summary: Ancient King reborn, once again to find love, to defend the weak, and be the sword of the meek, to live by the ancient honor code, to be the man whom in him the masses find hope. The silver knight of Avalon rises once again, may evil once again be filled with dread.


This is a Dragonar Academy fanfiction only.

_Please keep reviews and messages civil._

Life can take all kinds of twists and turns, truly life can be as tranquil as a summer breeze or as rocky as a boat at high seas in the middle of a storm, well the fact is I was never what you call a normal child, ever since the day I was born I knew things, things no normal baby should know.

I could talk since I was one year old, and I don't mean say one word, I mean actually hold a conversation, I guess some people call me a cursed child, some others call it a blessing, depends on who you ask really. I have the memories of a previous lifetime, a life of trouble, of trials and of trying to make the Kingdom I was in better.

This has left me even in this new life with an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, and a deep disdain of my own weaknesses, as soon as I could walk there were two things I wanted to do, to exercise and to learn, books and workouts were my daily life. Who am I? Oh, that's right, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Ash, I am a child of the House Blake.

My family is considered by many to be commoners but we have been in the service of our nation for generations, many noble and patriotic generals have been born from my family, my dad being one of them. When I asked my mother where he is, he is often busy, if anything I wish dad would teach me a little bit of the kingdom, our laws, and traditions, but I have to understand the well being of the people comes first.

I am currently five years old like I said whenever I ask where my dad is well he has been either on some far off land defending the innocent or on some fort deployed to stop some criminals or people from another nation trying to invade ours.

He has been away for so long he even missed the birth of my baby sister, Linda, I have been doing my best to help mom take care of her, childbirth is both amazing and frightening, it was so many hours of labor that my mom does need a hand every once in a while during the day. It is understandable, taking care of my sister and our home can be quite tiring.

She is currently three years old, if only our dad would show up, I swear Linda actually walks towards me and treats me like I am her father sometimes, that was something hard to get used to, honestly, her first word and she said it when she looked at me and said, daddy. I am her brother for dragon's sake, I am not her dad.

If that was not bad enough mom cries at night because dad is never home, so I end up sleeping right next to her so that she doesn't feel lonely, my mom's name is Alicia, and since she married dear old dad, that would make her Alicia Blake. I can hear what you are saying, what does she look like? Honestly some people.

My mom has long auburn hair and eyes, and yes she is considered by many to be quite the beauty, he certainly doesn't appear to be a woman that gave birth to two kids, and she is always active either taking care of the things in our home or taking care of Linda, which is something I try my best to help her with.

Long ago in our kingdom we established a deep connection with the ancient dragons, they needed a form of energy called Astral to live and to keep their population from becoming extinct, through some unknown reason they ended up needing human partners to give birth to new dragons, a human that could help birth a new dragon is called a breeder, and the dragon born from said breeder was called a pal.

Our kingdom pretty much is a nation of dragon breeders, we have an academy that teaches and educates young breeders and their pals to be the defenders of the weak and the sword of the meek, true warriors to defend the innocent. Personally, I wonder what the Dragon Mother is like, and hearing how hard the Orphen Rite is made me want to train my body and mind even more.

What is the Orphen Rite? That is the ritual where a seven-year-old boy or girl goes to the forest where the Dragon Mother is supposed to live and they try to find her if the person actually is accepted by the Dragon Mother they will receive a star brand and from that star brand a baby dragon is born, a pal.

I still have two more years before I go and meet the Dragon Mother, I need to make my body as strong as possible and learn as much as I can if only to make a good impression, I mean it is not like I will meet her again after the Orphen Rite, I will only get one chance to meet her as far as I am aware.

"Son could you give me a hand, I am a little busy in the kitchen could you make sure Linda doesn't do something that would hurt her?" I being the reasonable son said yes, of course, I can. So after putting my weight training equipment, in case you haven't figured it out, by weight training equipment I mean, the two large rocks in my backyard and the large log that I lift.

I went inside the house and I began to look for Linda, now where could she probably be? Why it is really hard to find her, "Now where could Linda be? Hmmm, I wonder." I turned around and pulled put my arms around her in a hug, "Got you, trying to sneak up on me, what do you want to do today princess?"

I began to tickle her and she smiles, "I want to have a tea party with you, mister snuggles and miss froppy are both still upset that you didn't come to the last tea party, daddy." It seems she hasn't gotten over calling me daddy, she actually does have a father and it is not me, I am her big brother, but no matter how many times I tell her she just cries and forgets all about it.

"Then I better apologize, don't want to be rude to your tea party guests, cause that simply will not do. Come on, let's go to your tea party." I walked with her holding her hand towards her bedroom, boy this sounds awful when I said out loud. This is just a tea party with my sister, yes, just a brother and sister spending some quality time, nothing odd about that.

As we reached the room her teddy bear, and her other stuffed animal that looks like a baby dragon was already placed on the chairs, and she even set one for me. I looked at the teddy bear and the dragon stuffed doll, " Mr. Snuggles, Ms. Froppy I am sorry that I could not come to the last tea party my precious little princess arranged I simply was too busy, the evil weedling were invading the sovereign rose and dandelion Queensland, and I had to go and deal with the nasty invaders."

Linda looked at me excited as she placed the cups, teapot, and tea saucers on the table. "Did you win daddy?" will I ever get my sister to realize I am her brother and not her father? "No princess I only managed to stop that invasion but the weedling evil empire will try again but do not worry, I will take care of it while I can."

Linda cheered and pretended to pour me some tea into my cup, I pretended to drink and smiled at her, "Is this jasmine tea? It is delicious, thank you." She giggled and we spend a few hours pretending to drink tea from empty cups and letting my precious sister have some fun, while mom made us some dinner.

Why was my father not here you ask? A simple thing to answer, I got no clue at all, honestly, I asked mother countless times but she refuses to tell me. She just kept telling me to wait till I am older. I don't know if there any kids out there who are satisfied being told that answer, I know I am not.

"Well sweetie, how was your time in school? Well, you can tell me during dinner, which by the way is ready, so come on you two let's go and have our dinner, be sure to wash your hands and come to the dining room."

I had no reason why to disobey this, so I walked to the bathroom and washed my hand, took a towel and after I was done I handed it to Linda who was also washing her hands right next to me without even saying a word.

"Thank you, daddy, are you alright?" I told her I was just a little hungry, and that I was her big brother and not her father, lost count how many times I have told her, in fact, I am her big brother, saying that I am her father implies things that even I know are disturbing, to put it mildly.

As we enter the dining room the food was already set and I intentionally smelled it, touched and saw that it was indeed a little cold, which means to me that the cooks did test the food for toxins and poisons, no, of course, I am kidding, it was cold because I was too busy trying and failing to get my sister to realize I am her brother.

As I sat down and waited for mom and Linda to take a drink, I picked up the glass and had a bit of juice myself, have to have manners. "So son like I asked you before how have you been in your classes? I heard some spectacular things from your teacher, saying a thing like you at the top of our class, I am proud to have such a smart and diligent son."

This is elementary school, and I have the memories of my previous life, so to me this is boring, tediously boring, Merlin was at least a thousand times better at teaching that any of the students in that school, Merlin did teach me exactly the same thing, but he made an effort to make the class at the very least entertaining and fun.

"Well the classes are not that difficult, and my request to the principal of allowing to skip grades if I pass the final exam for each class was denied yet again. If we had been born royalty well it ould have been granted with little trouble, but considering our family only reached Dragonar Rank, well not going happen."

She was a little upset as I finished and she was tapping her knife a little hard on the table truth be told, "Ash, it seems you are very much like your sister, more than you are willing to recognize or accept, how many times have I told you not to mention your father in my presence?"

Today about a dozen times, since the day I was born, about a few thousand. I know mom is still upset that dad missed the birth of Linda, can never send us even a small letter telling us how he is, or apparently take time off to come and spend some quality time with his family. This would make her life a bit stale, but even to me, I found this strange since dad is out fulfilling his duty, not sleeping around.

My family's two good friends Hiro and Hector often take time off their research to talk with me, I thank them I can access higher learning materials and have conversations that are more stimulating than what I get from my teachers at my Elementary School. Hector and Hiro are both researchers that are researching potential technology that could save countless lives.

They are both members of the Cromwell family, Hiro Cromwell is an engineer, bio Hydrology bio Botanist and energy mechanics expert, Hector Cromwell, the eldest of the siblings is a biology and medicine expert, he sort of according to him dabbles with magic sometimes. They have a sister named Angela who according to Hector is too busy spending time with the crown prince Julius to socialize.

Well what can I say both of them are good friends of mine, but they are very busy doing their research, Hiro is trying to make Astral more efficient and thus helping people keep their pals healthy and Hector is the weird one, he is studying things to make people and dragons grow missing limbs, become younger, and even bring people and dragons back from being dead.

My school classmates make fun of him and call him a necromancer, well I don't think so, he is making devices everyone can use, to ensure families are not made to suffer due to something unnatural happening. Hiro told me that Hector's device started the size of a room, for him to get it to the size of a glove is amazing.

He has done so much research that many of the things that they researched to get to their current projects have made the realm a whole lot better, people do not get sick, and even though the device Hector made requires a lot of Astral to actually charge and it does take a long time to charge, has made death that is not from natural causes very rare.

These two brothers work tirelessly to make the realm a better place, and yet my own classmates insult Hector and call him a Necromancer. I asked Hector once why didn't he say anything to the King? He just laughed and smiled at me. "What possible good could come of it, words go away in the winds, let them call me what they will, I know the truth and so do you, my young friend, what others say matters very little to me."

"But Hector doesn't it hurt? Aren't you angry when they insult you?" I saw him laugh again and he smiled at me, "Ash you can't be loved and appreciated by everyone, there will be people who will not like you, as long as you remember who you truly are, and have people you consider precious what does it matter what jealous fools say?"

My friend said that and as I left I could not understand why wasn't he angry? He lives to make the realm a better place, his children are classmates of mine, and they do get angry when other kids call their father a necromancer, Sonic and Amy has gotten into fights over what people call their dad. Hiro's son and daughter Max and Hope only help to clean up the place after the fight, I mean they don't have to listen as the other kids call their father names

Which is weird, all three siblings do research, but only Hector gets called that name. Did I ask mom why? And so happens Diana, Hector's wife was with her having tea, she just smiled. "Do you know what a necromancer is? It's a person that can raise the dead, my husband is doing research on a device that does that. That is why my husband gets called a necromancer, but instead of magic or some mystic ways, my husband is doing it in a way that anyone can do it."

"He is a little excessive with his research I have to admit, I do miss him something awful, and I have to also admit it is because he is so busy with his research that I can spend so much talking with my dear friend, your mom, also for some reason my baby girl seems to like spending time with you."

I decided to change the topic before she begins telling me yet again what a cute couple I and her daughter make, "So where is Cassie? I know Hiro is as busy as his brother, so why did she come with you to have tea with mom?"

This made them both become a little quiet, "Oh my friend is also busy you know, the Orphen Rite is getting closer and closer and you know my sister, Cassie wants to make sure her kids are ready to meet the Dragon Mother. I mean I don't see why she is so worried, our kids push themselves without us even telling them."

"Max, Sonic, Ash, Amy, and Hope have parents that are all dragonars. If anyone knows it is that our three families have prepared and helped train excellent breeders. Now the real question is where have you been? I know school ended a couple of hours ago."

I could not look at Diana and lie, "I went to meet with your husband to find why he is never angry when people call him a necromancer? Did I want to understand why he never told the King or anyone about it? He told me that as long as he knows who he is, and has people that he cares about around him why would he pay any attention to that at all?"

They both laughed when I said it, "Yes, my husband often follows an old philosophy take things from whom they come from, meaning to him the opinion of those that call him names is from jealous or foolish people, so they don't matter him at all. His dragon Smaug is not as forgiving, but since she doesn't want her breeder to get in trouble she tries to control her anger."

"Speaking of anger Alicia, when is your husband going to come and spend some time with you and his children?" I swear I saw my mom look really angry for a second there, "Sir Lionel is busy dealing with border disputes, and even if I wanted to know when he does not send me any letters, scrolls or messages. I will ask the Queen sometime tomorrow, I am sure my little boy and girl would be happy to spend some quality time with their father."


End file.
